Aftermath
by dragonbellflower618
Summary: This is my first multi-chapter fic, so I'm keeping it simple. Just the aftermath of the events of Sock Opera. Most likely a three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

After Mabel's disastrous puppet show, she headed to Stan's car with Dipper slumping behind. He was exhausted, bruised and sore from getting possessed.

"Yeesh kid. Your sister really did a number on you. So I assume that fight wasn't fake?"

"No."

Dipper was already passed out in the back. His head was slumped on Mabel's shoulder, and she didn't bother to move him. Stan assumed whatever problem happened between them got resolved already.

Mabel figured she shouldn't tell Stan what happened. Both her uncle and brother went back on their promises to each other. She saw their fingers crossed behind their backs.

 _Well, if he's still keeping secrets I guess we don't have to say anything then._

That was what Dipper told his sister. Mabel didn't like being dishonest however. But looking at her great uncles face she could tell he was done asking questions. Oh well then.

((()))

Dipper was tired that night, but it wasn't easy to sleep.

His body was exhausted, but his brain couldn't shut up. Dippers mind was like a chatty friend who just doesn't know when to zip it.

He almost always felt this way, but without Bill's loud voice echoing in his skull.

Eventually though Dipper fell asleep. And dreamed.

It was a very strange dream.

The Dorito demon was performing surgery on a deer that the preteen stood next to.

A song played in the background.

 _Anything you say can and will be held against you_

 _So only say my name_

 _It will be held against you_

"I don't think you're supposed to be picking the patients nose..."

" **Oh shut up Pine Tree and hand me the scalpel."**

Dipper stared at the tray in front of him, with unwashed tools covered in black fluid which reminded him of a cows eye dissection at school that ended horribly.

" **I'm waiting. Promise I won't stab you again."**

"Fine."

Dipper did what he was told and watched in horror as Bill jammed the tool in the deers eye.

"Dude." The deer sat up. "You forgot to put me to sleep. What kind of surgeon doesn't do that?"

The demon laughed. **"Dude I ain't no surgeon! I don't even know what I'm doing!"**

"Aw bro that's not cool."

Bill shoved the deer off the hospital bed and grabbed Dipper by the collar.

" **Pine Trees turn!"**

"Woah what? NO!HELP!"

Cipher slammed Dipper on the bed which was suddenly a metal table in a dark room. The only light came from an old TV playing a toddler show about eating healthy. It ended with a duck being eaten alive from the inside out by a creepy puppet. Yeah that's normal.

Bill pulled out a chainsaw that was somehow making no noise and...

 _Eventually everyone runs out of time_

He set to work.

 _Dipper..._

 **"Any last words? Enjoying the show?"**

 _Come on bro..._

Dipper screamed and shot up in bed clutching his stomach.

"Sheesh bro. Stop watching so many creepy things on the Internet."

"It's not that."

"Come on, I heard you sleep talking." She chuckled. _"What's your favorite idea? Mine is thinking creatively!"_

Dipper cut Mabel off.

"Bill was in my dream."

 _"Ohhhh..."_

"He was performing surgery...except not really. It was gross. And horrifying. Well, goodnight."

Mabel suddenly squeezed him in a hug. "I'm sorry Dipper. I should've helped you. Bill would've left us alone."

"This isn't your fault. Go to sleep."

Mabel made herself comfortable.

"I mean in your own bed. With its two pillows."

"Sounds like someone's jelly!" Mabel teased.

"I'm not jelly. I just want my bed to myself."

"This is what we did when we were little kids and had nightmares, bro."

Dipper knew Mabel could get overprotective when he was troubled with something. Although he found this annoying, he had no more problems with sleeping that the Pines twins had each other's backs whenever possible.

((((((((((((())))))))))))))

The first song referenced is Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy. It really fits with this show. The second song referenced is from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, a creepy webseries.

I dont think song lyrics are allowed in fanfiction, but I don't hold any copyright claims over them.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper walked in the kitchen and saw Mabel eating Smile Dip.

"There's an interesting breakfast. Hey, I thought you said Smile Dip is evil candy?"

"Yeah, but I saved some from the convenience store. If I need to go back to Candyland for a really bad day. Want some?"

Mabel offered Dipper a package.

"Mabel, I don't think we're allowed to consume these kind of substances...so gimme some!"

"Now we're talking!"

Normally Dipper wouldn't do these things. But after temporarily losing his body, what else has he got to lose? Dipper figured it couldn't get any worse.

Mabel's hallucinations were full of glitter, candy and talking animals.

Dipper's hallucinations were full of cryptic codes, Taco Bell, and creepy internet stuff you don't wanna know about.

Stan's two employees entered the kitchen. Wendy tried to snap drugged Dipper out of it by calling his name and slapping him. Dipper's brown eyes couldn't focus and saw double his crush. "Yay, two Wendy's!"

Suddenly the teens eyes merged into one yellow eye. Dipper heard an evil laugh in the background. "Bill! He's still messing with my head!" He exclaimed. "Ok, _what_?." Wendy looked to Soos, who tried to restrainMabel from punching a Doritos bag. "Leave us alone Bill! I hope you die with a pineapple growing out of your triangular butt!" "Aw man my chips..." Soos mourned.

"Who the heck is Bill and what did he do to them?" Wendy demanded to know so she could kick his butt. "Nobody screws with my friends!" "Well, that's kind of what demons do to people." Soos figured. Wendy stopped cracking her knuckles and gave him a quizzical look. "But demons don't exist." Even after hanging out in a haunted convenience store, Wendy at that time still wanted to deny that all sorts of crazy creatures existed across the multiverse.

"Oh demons are real. As real as that sneprechaun outside the window." Wendy peered out but didn't see the offspring of a snake and leprechaun. "Huh? All I can see is a woodpecker- wait Soos don't inhale the candy!" "Oh sorry dude, it smelled good." Wendy took a pack from the table. "Actually I'm not even sure if this is candy anymore."

Stan walked in and observed the chaos that was the kitchen without questioning anything. "I'd fire you all if I could. Wendy, you seem to be the only sane person here. Get back to the cash register." She didn't hesitate to inhale the candy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter, finally! Thanks to all the follows, favorites and reviews!**

Dipper's POV

One weekafter the "sock opera fiasco" Mabel wanted to have a sleepover with Candy and Grenda. I assured her that was fine, I mean I don't want to hold her back. She's gotten more overprotective since after I was possessed.

The problem was, I still had the occasional nightmares.

So, it was a typical dream at first. And by typical I mean strange. I read somewhere that flying dreams mean someone feels great about themselves; a wheat field is a sign of success and prosperity. There were many things scattered in the wheat field. The journal, a picture frame of me and Mabel, the laptop Bill broke.

The sun was setting in the dream. That was nice to see. All those oranges and pinks blending together. But then I realized the sun wasn't setting as much as it was hurtling towards whatever planet this was. Now that was not pretty. The wheat field caught on fire and I was falling towards it. In the background I heard Bill laughing. " **It's always nice to see a burning pine tree!"**

That's when I woke up.

Stanley's POV

I glared at a weird page of a dumb physics book. Thirty years I've been repairing this portal, and thought I was done being stumped over Ford's nerdy textbooks. Who would've thought that the dumb nobody twin had been dealing with trying to rescue the genius one, instead of the other way around? That reckless, egotistical genius. My genius brother. That genius who didn't remotely explain anything to me when asking for help.

I'm surprised he even invented this inter-dimensional portal. This is some crazy crap even for a man with who knows how many Ph.D.s! Stanford most likely didn't do this alone. So, who's the genius that helped the genius?

I flipped through the journals and came across a blood stained page with an illuminati illustration wearing a top hat and bow tie. There was a short passage about how much of a gentleman this snazzy triangle was. It got crossed out and words shouted off the page, DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS! "Yep. This has gotta be the guy. Bill Cipher."

"BILL!"

I heard a voice on the security footage. (I installed a security camera in every room of this shack. Because, you never know what will try to get in through a hidden door or window. Uh, no I'm not paranoid!) I rewound the footage a little and Dipper was flipping out in the attic. I thought nothing about it at first, the kid's always freaked out. But then he shouted "BILL!" and I knew something was up. Mabel and Dipper seemed more on edge these past few days. I should've known better than to just let that pass. No longer.

(((((())))))

"You okay kiddo?" The attic door creaked open. Dipper looked up in surprise. "Uh, yeah, everything's good. I mean-I'm going back to bed. Goodnight." He stated nervously.

"Sounds like someone doesn't want to talk about what's been going on lately."

The look on Dipper's face was a mix of fear and annoyance. I could tell he wanted to say, "No, I don't. Leave me alone." But I continued before he could answer. "I'm not stupid, I know somethings up with you kids. Beating each other up, yelling about triangles. Not normal."

"What are you gonna do about it?" He tested.

"I'm gonna get the truth out of ya, that's what. Does your journal happen to have a page on Bill Cipher?"

"You actually _read_ my journal?"

"Yes, I can read! But you didn't answer my question!" This kid.

"Why does it matter? Why do you care?"

I pulled at my hair in frustration. "Why do I care? Why _shouldn't_ I care? Does anyone want their family getting hurt? No!"

If the portal failed me, or my brother didn't turn up, then those kids were the last- _no!_ Failure is _not_ an option. I couldn't afford to think like that.

Dipper's POV

Grunkle Stan was muttering something I couldn't hear clearly. Something about failure and options. What? Well whatever. If he read my journal then I couldn't deny Bill wasn't mentioned. "Okay you got me. But how do you figure any strange behavior was caused by a demon?"

"Don't you remember Mabel telling an evil triangle to get out of your body? At her weird puppet show?"

 _He knows!_

Stan saw the panicked look on my face. He looked angry. I expected him to yell. Instead he said, with an edge to his voice, "You know, recklessness killed the cat. Curiousity was framed. I once knew someone who lived by that." Stan turned to leave but then I asked,

"And where are they now?"

"Gone."

"Do you miss them?" Grunkle Stan shifted awkwardly.

"Of-of course I do."

Now he was getting uncomfortable with all my questions. Well, I don't mean to get personal. That guy, whoever they are, is probably long gone.

"He was like a brother to me. And he always threw caution to the wind in pursuit of knowledge. Kinda like you, Dipper. So, be careful out there." Stan left, those last words hanging in the air around me.


End file.
